


Getting off The High Horse or Getting Pulled Down

by FabulousFangirl



Series: Leading Different Lives (Majorly different AU's) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A whole generation change, AU-Luffy is Dragons bro, Alternate Universe, Angst, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Because Fuck It, Correct ideals of justice dammnit, Drama, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, From The Inside, I shouldn't add any more stupid tags, Justice, Love, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Luffy and Shanks are going to be bros this time, Luffy is a high ranking marine who helps his bro the revolutionary, Luffy is a marine, Luffy still doesn't listen to anyone, M/M, Marine spy, Older!Zoro, Rare Pairing, Revolution, Slow Burn, What am I doing with these tags, Zoro is with Luffy too, also, also did I mention Sengoku and Garp are bros, and world government, but I'm gonna anyway, but he's a marine, he also saves law and corazon, major changes, marine AU, no one else can be his first mate, not the pathetic absolute justice crap of Akainu, not too much though, so Garp is a bit happy, the others are secret - Freeform, who is going to wreck the navy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousFangirl/pseuds/FabulousFangirl
Summary: When Vergo appears, Rosinante can do nothing except curse his luck. Of all the wretched marines to run into, it just happened to be the worst possible one.When Vice-Admiral Luffy appears, he can do nothing but be grateful. Of all the just marines to come to his rescue, he probably got the best possible one.If Law say's he's being biased because he developed a crush on Vice-Admiral Luffy, Law's a snotty little piece of shit.Luffy is amazing. No bias, he only acknowledges the truth.Then, due to Luffy, he ends up joining a revolution that's going to unhinge the World Government. About time too, Rosinante was done with the pathetic ultimate justice of the World Government. After all, the system was the reason why monsters like his brother were born.





	1. Chapter 1

Rosinante is happy. True, he currently has a spectacular collection of injuries, he can die of blood loss, but, he did it.  
Law is better. Law is free. He doesn't have to live on a time limit. Nothing can hold him back anymore.

He will be happy, and free.

Now, they just need to be quick, and escape the island before his wretched brother arrives.

Obviously,  
things go wrong. As usual, like everything in his pathetic life.

Vergo.  
Of course, of course it's Vergo. Of all the terrible marines that could've appeared, the worst possible one arrives.

"Corazon." Vergo speaks, surprised.

He's done for.  
Rosinante knows.  
Now, It won't be long before his brother arrives.

To take Law, to twist him into a weapon.

He can't let that happen. Not when Law is finally free. 

What kind of guardian is he, if he doesn't even protect the child he has taken in, as his duty.

Doflamingo is not going to take Law. Never. No, he can't let that happen. He shouldn't. He knows the world is cruel, but, why. This is terribly unfair, after all the efforts he makes, no.

"Law. Run." Rosinante mutters, staring at Vergo with detached horror.

Please, for anything, any miracle in the world.

Rosinante wants Law to survive.  
To live, live with the chance he gets after so many struggles.

Vergo raises his foot.

"No! Cora-san!" Law screams.

Rosinante see's it coming.

The kick, strengthened with haki.

He isn't going to be able to dodge. Too weak.

No, but, he has to bear it. Do something. Has to do something. Law has to get away.

He closes his eyes, bracing for impact.

An impact which never comes.

A sharp ringing sound emerges, reminiscent of metal on metal.

Rosinante snaps his eyes open.

A cloak flies in the wind, justice scrawled across its folds.

It's a dark-haired man. A familiar presence, from years ago.

He stands in the kicks path, an arm covered with haki, blocking the likewise haki strengthened kick.

"Vice Admiral..." Rosinante speaks, trailing off.

The last he saw this man was six years ago. When he was still a captain.

The prodigious righteous son of Garp The Fist. Monkey D. Luffy. Brother of the notorious revolutionary Dragon. Clearly the better and righteous son of the Monkey family, as felt by people.

Fastest marine rookie ever to be promoted to position of Vice-Admiral.

For the life of him, he doesnt know what Luffy of all people is doing here.

Yet, no matter the confusion. Rosinante cant prevent the relief in his stomach, blooming as rapidly as flowers in spring.

Rosinante has met him before, a long time ago, interacted with him, was impressed by him. 

Luffy was someone whom he admires, who has actual moral conduct. No matter how lightly he always takes things, no matter how so many officials despise him. For disobeying the traditional sense of justice. For outshining the dark side of the navy.

The hot-headed reckless marine official. The one who disobeys every single order, who tramples over any carefully laid out plans, yet still manages to serve justice. Who protects the citizens, who is adored by the people. A shining character, one of the brightest supernovas to ever serve the Navy.

Rosinante is so very relieved.

Law, Law will be safe. He just knows it. It was Luffy, he won't let a child suffer.

"Commander Rosinante, don't faint. I'm already confused." Luffy speaks to him, frowning.

"Vice-admiral, please, the child, Law, you have to take him away, he needs to get away from Doflamin-

"Alright, shut up if you won't make sense." Luffy tells him, impatiently. He does, indignant. Luffy's the same old Infuriating idiot, who probably doesn't even want to listen.

"Stand down. He's one of our own." Luffy speaks, glaring at Vergo, voice low.

Vergo grits his teeth, hesitantly letting down his foot. He isn't foolish enough to challenge a Vice-Admiral head on anyway.

"Since you'll handle the situation here, I'll be leaving sir." He grits out through his clenched teeth, turning around and scrambling.

Oh no, no, no.  
This is bad.  
Vergo is going to inform Doflamingo.

Rosinante scrambles to his feet woozily, clutching his injuries.

"No! We can't let him go! He's a spy for Dolflamingo! He'll tell him to escape!" He yells, urgently, trying to move.

Mortifyingly, his body collapses, weak from the wounds, unable to sustain his sudden motion. He nearly face plants into the snow, only saved, because of Luffy.

God's, this is embarrassing.

Its time to search for a hole to die in.

"Well then, jeez, you should've said that sooner." Luffy frowns, guiding him gently to the ground.

He's the one who told him to shut up!

Yet, Rosinante is too mortified to feel any sort of real indignation.

"Hey kid, watch him. I'll be back in two minutes." Luffy speaks to Law, Standing up.

Law scrambles and appears at his side.

"Vergo is'nt a pushover! You have to be care-

Luffy turns around and grabs his transponder snails.

"Yes, madam Tsuru? You better start attacking now." Luffy speaks to a transponder snail, ignoring him.

"What do you mea-

Luffy cuts the connection with a careless click. Not bothering to reply to madam Tsuru.

Rosinante's now even more mortified, he's almost embarrassed at Luffy's behaviour. A Vice-Admiral who acted like... a petulant child.

Well, he's the same as ever.  
Vice-Admiral or not, Luffy is Luffy.

Before Rosinante can repeat his warning, he disappears.

"Cora-san! Whats going on? Who is that? How come he saved us?" Law questions weakly.

Rosinante looks at the sickly child and sighs, pulling him into an embrace, wrapping him under his feather coat.

Law has suffered so much. He's still suffering, he still has ways to go, for healing.

"Later, don't worry now. Its going to be alright, Law. We're going to be alright." He speaks, soothing the boy.

"Cora-san. Thank you. For everything." Law murmurs.

Rosinante's heart warms.

"Hey now, none of that." Rosinante replies, smiling.

"Im glad to be a D, I'm glad because I got you due to it." Law whispers, voice falling even lower.

This wasn't true, it wasn't for the D.

Hasn't been, for a long time.

The poor child. Rosinante has wronged Law, if thats what Law felt.

He wasn't helping Law due to his name. Maybe that had been a factor in the start but now, its far beyond that.

"Hey Law." Rosinante speaks clearly.

Law looks up.

"I love you." Rosinante continues, sincerely with a smile.

"It wasn't for the D." He finishes.

Law looks at him, and erupts into a breathtaking watery smile, the first true grin Rosinante has ever seen him make.

"We're going to be fine, we'll be fine, together." Rosinante assures him.

Law wraps his arms around him and squeezes in reply.

They both wait, watching the snow fall around them.

Stained with a lot of red though.

Rosinante is a bit worried, he is going to go unconscious soon.

He tries to stay awake nonetheless.

He thinks about the whirlwind of a Vice-Admiral, who burst into the situation, turned everything upside down, and saved them.

Rosinante is grateful. For once, he's utterly grateful that fate allowed him a saviour.

He enters a blank state, freezing in the cold, feeling lightheaded.

Then, he comes to his senses slightly after a while, as the freezing cold diminishes somewhat.

A warm hand appears on his forehead, Rosinante opens his closed eyes blearily.

He gazes at the Vice Admiral, who's missing a coat.

No, not missing, he's wrapped in the coat now, the white fabric lying over his black feathery cover. Law still in his embrace, sleeping.

He tries to speak, no words came out.

Luffy frowns slightly, saying something.

Rosinante can't hear, he leans into his warm hand instead, feeling slightly delirious. Unable to support an upright position.

He's lifted up. 

Rosinante stares uncomprehendingly at Luffy, whose face is inches beyond his own.

Luffy is carrying him.

Rosinante is sure that he would've been panicking, and mortified, if he wasn't so injured.

Well, the panic can come later.

Rosinante's feeling pretty safe now, and exhausted.

He leans into Luffy's warmth, burrowing his face into the crook of his neck, chasing the warmth and closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosinante doesn't need to worry to death. He's safe, along with Law, aboard a Vice-Admirals ship.  
> A very infuriating Vice-Admiral.

Rosinante wakes to evening sunlight filtering in through windows. 

He glances around, apparently, in an infirmary. A small figure was lying nearby, curled up in the next bed.

Law.

He startles, rushing out of bed, and,

promptly collapses to the ground, in a tumble of blankets.

The lamp on the bedside table wobbles ominously,

'no don't', he thinks vehemently,

it falls.

Rosinante winces at the loud crash it makes, the noise ringing through the air. 

"Cora-san?" A small voice questions. Rosinante ignores the mess on the ground, untangling himself gingerly, to rush towards Law. 

Law was sitting up on his bed. "Law? Are you okay? Do you feel better?" Rosinante questions franticly. 

Law stares at him. 

What? Does he have something on his face? 

"What is it?" Rosinante asks, touching his face, suddenly self-conscious.

"Your makeup is gone." A new voice emerges. 

'Holy shit.' Rosinante thinks, he tumbles backwards, thankfully landing on the blankets lying on the ground.

Luffy laughs. A bright, carefree sound. 

Rosinante averts his gaze, embarrassed. 

"You're still as clumsy as ever, aren't you. The medical team removed it." Luffy continues, sitting on the edge of Law's bed. 

"Uh." Rosinante replies, intelligently. Luffy tilts his head, as if waiting for him to say something. 

Suddenly, memories flash through his mind. The fall, the warmth. Oh god, the carrying. 

He was carried here. 

He was  **carried** here.

He was  **carried** here by  **Luffy.**

Luffy seems to guess his line of thought, as he laughs again. Mouth twisting into a smirk.

What. Why. Why was he smiling like that.  
Rosinante blushes, mortified.

"So, you're a big shot navy official." Law mutters slowly, staring at Luffy.

'Uh no' Rosinante winces inwardly, that tone doesn't seem, very promising.

"Yeah." Luffy replies, matter of factly.

"So, you work for the World Government." Law continues, voice cold.

Something flashes across Luffy's eyes.

Rosinante stares at him, trying to guess the flicker of emotion.

"So, you don't like the World Government." Luffy comments, voice bland.

Law's face twists. 

"No. I don't. Got a problem? Will you kill us for it? For not liking World Government ideals?" He sneers mockingly.

Rosinante's chest tightens.

This situation was cruel on Law, Rosinante sighs inwardly.

"Don't be ridiculous kid. Of course not. Its fine. Go on, you can keep hating the World Government. Im not going to stop you." Luffy replies, nonchalantly.

Rosinante fails to decipher the meaning in Luffy's intense eyes.

Law's face tightens again.

Luffy stares back at him, just as motionless.

"Tch. Cora-san, can we leave already. How are your wounds?" Law questions, deciding on ignoring Luffy.

"Im fine Law. Much better, you don't need to worry. How about you? How's your body dealing with, with that?" Rosinante asks, worried.

"I'm better now. Its cured. Its gone." Law speaks, gazing at his clear hands. Free of patches.

"So, you're the survivor from Flevance." Luffy speaks again, looking at Law consideringly.

Law sneers at Luffy again, before curling up into the blankets again. Resolutely ignoring the man.

"Don't take offence Vice-Admiral, its just that, he's been through a lot." Rosinante sighs.

Luffy gazes at him and Law, and doesnt't comment.

"Thank you. If, if you hadn't been there, I would've died and Law would've been captured by my brother. Im grateful." Rosinante murmurs, ignoring the tense situation, bowing his head to thanks the Vice-Admiral.

"You seem to care for the kid a lot. Enough to ditch your mission." Luffy speaks, eyes unreadable.

Rosinante swallows, as Luff's haki filtered through the air. A chill goes down his spine.

Rosinante pushes down his instincts and steels his resolve.

"I do. I'm not going to let anything happen to him. Yes, to me, he's more important than that mission." Rosinante replies, resolutely.

He can't lie. Luffy wasn't someone he wanted to lie to. Luffy saved their lives.

Still, he wasn't going to take his actions back.

He glares at Luffy. Facing him straight.

It's true that he respects the man, that he's a great naval officer, but Law matters more than any of it. Here, he can save one child, give him a future he never even had hope to dream about. To give him actual choices, choices that he never had. 

To provide freedom that he never possessed, bound by the walls of the White Town, chains on his short lifespan.

Maybe if someone had shown the same kindness to his brother, maybe if someone had guided him, he wouldn't have been walking his current path.

Luffy stares at him for a couple of more seconds. Eyes steely.

Rosinante refuses to bow down. He did'nt struggle so hard, to cower now.

The pressure disappears.

Luffy chuckles. Eyes twinkling.

"Its alright. I won't file an official record. No one will know you were on that island. We can sort this out with our dads at HQ. I hate messy paperwork anyway!

Rosinante got a distinct feeling that Luffy was just toying with him.

"How about you rest till then." Luffy continues, amused, ignoring Rosinante's furiously beating heart.

This jerk. He nearly got heart palpitations from actual worry, thinking that he pissed him off.

Rosinante just sighs in relief, closing his eyes.

"Rosinante." Luffy drawles mischievously.

Rosinante snaps his eyes open, gazing at Luffy warily.

"How about, you know, the bed?" Luffy speaks slyly, smirking.

Rosinante chokes. Luffy proceeds to erupt with laughter.

"I meant, get up from the floor and onto the bed. My, my, don't jump to conclusions." Luffy chortles wickedly.

This absolute jerk.

Rosinante returns to the bed, all the while, glaring at Luffy.

He could swear he hadn't been this embarrassed in years.

Not even when Law tripped him and threw him into a trashcan.

He ignores the laughing official, blurting out a sudden query that comes to his mind.

"So, what happened to Doflamingo?"

Luffy stops laughing gradually and sighs.

"He escaped. Tsuru got the whole family except Doflamingo, Pica and Trébol."

A cold hand grips his heart.

'What happened to Vergo." Rosinante asks, throat tight.

Law's future depended on him.

It all depended on Vergo. If he informed Doffy, then his brother was going to hunt down Law for eternity if possible.

"He's been dealt with, he didn't make contact with Doflamingo. I made sure." Luffy replies uncaring. Giving him a steely eyed look.

Luffy got him.

Rosinante blinks, grateful at the reassuring sentence, sinking into the pillows with relief. He doesn't really want to know what happened to him anyway.  


Hopefully, Doffy wouldn't realise that Law ate the ope-ope fruit.

At least, now, even if he comes back for revenge, his major target would be Rosinante.  
Luffy gives him another one of his long unreadable looks, sitting beside him on his bed.

He was suddenly hit with another wave of relief, grateful for the help. He was so utterly grateful.

"How come you were there? Were you sent as madam Tsuru's backup? She usually is capable enough to deal with high class pirate groups." Rosinante asks, intrigued about Luff's presence on Swallow Island.

"Dad was worried about your old man Sengoku, who was worried sick, because apparently, you had been compromised due to protecting a sickly child from White Town. So, he wrangled out the details of the Donquixote mission, and sent me." Luffy speaks nonchalantly.

As if weaseling out top secret mission details from the Fleet Admiral of the Navy was no big deal.

Rosinante felt a sudden pang of love for his foster father. He was also surprised that Vice-Admiral Garp took such extreme action, for him and his father.

"Vice-Admiral Garp still has that much power to take such immediate actions?" Rosinante asks, amazed.

Luffy gives him a look which clearly insinuated that Rosinante was being a moron.

"Why would dad care about official authority or anything even closely related to that. Thats ridiculous. Who's going to question him, uncle Sengoku?  
He only cares about doing the right thing, or in simple terms, what he wants to do." Luffy snorts.

Rosinante has a sudden realisation as to why Luffy turned out so reckless.

Like father, like son.  
Crazy D families.

Rosinante got a whole lot of new questions.

Before he can speak, Luffy suddenly leans closer.  
Rosinante shuts his mouth, staring with wide eyes.

His Brain function shutting down at his proximity.

Luffy puts a hand on his forehead, smoothing back his hair, not breaking eye contact.

Rosinante swallows, looking at his too close face with wide eyes. Luffy had always been unpredictable, unreadable.

"Jeez, don't fret now, you still have a fever. Get better first." Luffy speaks, frowning slightly.

Rosinante doesn't reply. He tries to regain his cognitive brain function, which he lost a whole two minutes ago.  
Luffy pushes him back and pulled the covers up, removing his hand.

Rosinante stares at his retreating back as he leaves the room. Abrupt as always. Like an unreadable tempest.

"Sheesh, you're pathetic Cora-san." Law speaks blandly.

Rosinante startles again, causing the other lamp on the other bedside table to keel over and smash.

"You're still awake?" He asks, looking at Law.

Law rolls his eyes.

This was certainly condescending.

"What do you mean by pathetic?" Rosinante asks, mildly exasperated.

"You'll figure it out, hopefully." Law continues, sarcastic.

Rosinante feels victimised. First Luffy, then Law too?

Law lets out a small sigh and curls up again, relaxing into his bed.

Staring at him, being so peaceful. Rosinante was happy. 

Law was safe.

Suddenly, a nagging feeling pokes at his mind, as he stares at Law. Like he's forgetting something.

He stares around the room, trying to remember, eyes falling on the Navy insignia.

Navy.

'Holy hell' he thinks, Navy.

"Law! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I lied about not being a marine! Im so sorry about not explaining anything recently as well! With everything that happened, it just slipped my min-

"Stop freaking out Cora-san." Law sighs, cutting him off.

"I already knew you were a navy officer. You're a terrible liar to me." Law continues.

Huh. What.

"It doesn't matter though. You lied for me, thats enough Cora-san. Its more than enough." Law finishes.

Rosinante smiles.

...

"Donquixote Rosinante. Add him to the list." Luffy speaks, holding the transponder snail near his lips.

"You sure?" A voice emerges.

"Definitely. He's got what it needs. Also has the will to fight, fight for his beliefs." Luffy replies.

"Many people do. Does he gave guts as well? To go against the Navy? His own organisation?" The voice questions.

Luffy grins.  
Somehow, he feels that the man who threw away a mission just to save a child, out of love, definitely deserved to be called gutsy.  
Not to mention how he technically betrayed the Navy by stealing the ope-ope fruit.

Not that he cares for missions and shit.

"Undoubtedly. He ditched his mission for a kid he was protecting." Luffy continues.

"The Donquixote infiltration one?" The voice asks, quizzical.

"Exactly that one. Also stole the fruit for the kid. Not to mention, the kid hates the World Government, and he understands. He isn't trying to teach the kid crap like how the World Government is good or anything." Luffy speaks, grinning.

"Hm. I understand. I'll call you later." The voice finishes, snail going to sleep.

Luffy rolls his shoulders and goes back to the mess hall.  
He was done thinking.  
Food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWHOOO  
> ThiS is GonnA bE a big PrOJecT.  
> BIG.
> 
> OOOhhh, any guesses for the mystery caller?
> 
> Also, I know Luffy seems to be portrayed maybe quite differently from normal, but I guess its necessary to fit the narrative.  
> I promise he's the same reckless idiot, just older, making wiseass jokes.  
> He still doesn't care much for any plans or rules or shit.
> 
> A LOT of interesting stuff to come.  
> I swear its like this plot idea exploded and expanded.  
> Hint: Crewmates? Revolution? Garp and son conspiracy. Lol, I could be kidding too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What in the actual fuck is this crew.' Is the summary of what Rosinante learns.

Rosinante sighs as Law screams at Luffy.

Most of the time, Law was a cold child, ignoring rather than engaging, turns out Luffy managed to get on his nerves as well.  
Pretty easily at that too.

Luffy grabs Law's hat, and stuffs it downward, over his eyes. Law screeches.

"Don't scream at me! You're irritating!" Luffy frowns in a matter of fact voice.

"Then start eating properly! You moron! Food is flying everywhere!" Law yells in Luffy's face, standing on the bench in the mess hall.

"I like food! If I want to eat lots of it, I can eat it and in whichever way I want!" Luffy grits out, right back at Law's face.

"Its fucking gross!" Law continues, face red with anger.

"Dont smart mouth me brat! Im going to stuff soap in your annoying mouth! Also, if it bothers you that much, then don't sit besides me!" Luffy growls, pulling Law into a headlock, boxing his ears. He then throws Law across the room.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE THROWING ME?!" Law explodes, thankfully unhurt, after landing.

"Shut up!" Luffy yells again.

"You shut up! I don't want to sit with you, ridiculous idiot! There was no other space free." Law seethes.

"I don't care! Stop disturbing me!" Luffy replies in a muffled voice, mouth full of food.

Rosinante glances at their table nervously.  
Luffy and Law occupied the central space in the small table located directly in the upper levels of the ship. A table on which all the other high ranking marines directly under Luffy's command were sitting.

It was an eccentric bunch, to say in the least. Rosinante tries to quell the spark of anxiety in his stomach.

A green haired, lithe man was sleeping besides Luffy on the table, head-down, gold dangling earrings glinting in light. He wasn't wearing the typical 'justice' inscribed coat. Clad in a simple green tunic, with a haramaki and three swords.

Roronoa Zoro. The right hand man of Monkey D. Luffy.  
Rosinante had heard time and again how the man had supposedly always denied any promotion or transfer that separated him from Luffy.

Rosinante didn't know much about the others except their names.

A white haired gruff man sat opposite Luffy, teeth clamped on a giant cigar. White Chase Smoker.

Another huge bulky man occupied the seat beside smoker. Short cropped purple hair, massive scarf covering half his face. Charlotte Katakuri. Oh the scandal it had been, one of Big Mom's best fighters leaving to submit to the navy. 

Apparently Luffy had literally almost come to arms in his demand for Katakuri as a member for his ship, he'd declared that letting his talent go to waste in a cell was stupid, busted him out of Impel Down after wrangling with Magellan. Corazon didnt really know all the details. 

He never expected this move to work, he imagined Luffy would have had to keep him under strict lock and key. Apparently he was dead wrong, because Katatkuri, was sitting right there, calmly, just like any other member of the ship.

"They can intimidating I know, especially Katakuri and Smoker, they are sort of bulky." A pleasant voice huffs out a chuckle next to him. 

Rosinante doesnt startle, he turns slows to look at the willowy woman who spoke. Her voice muffled due to a medicated face mask, her eyes hidden behind large, glossy, goggles. Black hair curling around her neck to her middle back. She was wearing a normal captains garb, a fitter pantsuit, but Rosinante didnt recognise her. Well, that was to be expected, Rosinante really needed to brush up of his information network now that he was out of the Donquixote mission.

"Yeah, they do paint an imposing picture, but, after being close to a certain brother of mine, atleast I've gotten used to such figures." Rosinante sighs.

The woman lets out a quiet chuckle again, speaking in the soothing, sleepy voice of hers. "Don't worry, all of them are miles better people than Doflamingo."

Rosinante stares into her glasses sharply. His mission wasnt common information. Either she was told by Luffy, or she found out, that he was the one who had worked in the Donquixote family infiltration mission.

The woman remains unphased, unbothered by Rosinante's sudden wariness.

"Lets go, I'm sure granny has some good food to serve up for us." She continues.

Rosinante sighs and nods, following her into the room, from the doorwar where he'd been loitering at.

Luffy immediately waves them over, grinning wildly. Law immediately turns to him and sighs in relief, desperate to be saved from Luffy's madness.

Smoker gives a huff as he regards Rosinante. Katakuri and Zoro on the other hand, appeared to be sleeping. 

A furious clack of heels emerges from the kitchen. A tiny old woman stomps across the floor, puts a huge casserole down on the table and immediately smacks Zoro and Luffy, square on the head with serving spoons. 

The green haired man rises with a yelp, rubbing at the sore spot on his head. Luffy whines in discomfort, doing the same.

"Have some manners! You! Stop sleeping on the dining table! You! Stop screaming, and stop flailing around wildly!" The woman rages, tucking a strand of her pristine silver gray hair behind her ear. 

"What the heck? Why am i being chewed on when he's sleeping as well?" Zoro sputters, pointing at Katakuri, who was spmehow sleeping upright, until about two minutes ago. 

"Sorry Granny, didnt mean to nod off, but I had watch last night." The huge man replies, calmly.

Granny beames, then smacks Luffy and Zoro again.

"You morons are the only ones being rude here." She steames.

Zoro and Luffy open their mouths to protest, when the woman raises her spoons again.

"Sorry granny. We won't make a ruckus." They both gritted out.

Law sighs in relief as the Vice-Admiral goes docile. At least he wasnt being squished by constant elbows again. 

"Forgive my manners! Its just these two brats make my blood boil! Come join the table! Ill set a new bench for you!" The woman speaks, smiling at Rosinante, who was still standing beside the willowy woman. 

"Ah, its allright, I'll get the ben-  
Rosinante's voice cuts off as the tiny woman emerges from the kitchen with a full sized bench, twice her own tiny size, easily on one hand. 

"Nonsense. I take care of people in kitchen and dining." The woman tuts.

Rosinante smiles at her, liking the bubbly woman.

"Now come on sit, both of you. Start eating, ill keep bringing more items. Also, just call me Granny." The woman speaks, somehow pulling Rosinante down to ruffle his hair.

Rosinante chuckled softly. He always did like the old, sweet veterans in the marines. They were always nicer than the stupid geezers in MarieGeoise.   
"Sure granny." Rosinante agrees, smiling.

The woman huffs and smiles, leaving towards the kitchen.

"Well hey there, I'm Smoker." The white haired man grunts, cutting into his toast.

"Katakuri." The purple headed man adds.

"Hey you already know me and Zoro here!" Luffy laughs.

Zoro sighs in the background.

"Im Robin." The willowy woman adds, removing her mask and pushing up her glasses to smile at him.

Rosinante stares at her face for five whole seconds.

For fucks sake.  
He knew that face. Heck, people from all seas knew that face. What with that face being plastered over wanted posters from years and years ago.

"As in.." Rosinante spoke softly.

"Nico Robin?"

The woman nodded and smiled again.

The whole table was silent. Waiting for his reaction. He knew that they were probably trying to hide her on their own because there was no way the government would ever allow her to be on a marine ship, working, when they could torture her for information on poneglyphs.

Katakuri, Smoker and Zoro were eying him like predators, Luffy still in his sear. Still. They were completely protective. Scared for her, probably afraid of the World Government of finding out.

He himself was from MarieGeoise. He understood the whimsical rules that were kept in place by the World Government for the Celestial Dragons. More than anyone else, he knew. He hated them. 

Rosinante looks in her eyes. Wondeing what hell it mustve been, to be on the run from the age of eight. Hunted by marines and pirates alike. Abhorred by citizens.

"Okay." Rosinante shrugs.

Robin smiles. As if she knew what his reply was going to be already.

"Relax guys, its fine."

The others relaxed, still eyeing Rosinante. Jeez.

"A little warning next time you reveal that, woman." Zoro grunts relaxing his grip on a sword.

"So is this some sort of weird challenge? To collect all the impossible sort of people for your crew?" Rosinante snorts, picking up his cutlery.

Luffy laughs.

"Just to be clear, you are going to keep quiet about this I hope." Katakuri speaks, silent danger in his voice.

"I just caused the Donquixote mission to fail, and made the government lose a fruit worth five billion berries. Something that your blabbermouth captain knows. I think I should be more worried." Rosinante speaks lightly.

The others exchange looks. Luffy laughs again. Rosinante watched as they smiled softly and went back to eating.

Katakuri suddenly looks at Law.

"Want some mochi? You dont look all that well." Katakuri asks Law, softly.

Rosinante turns to look at Law as well. The boy had stopped eating.

"Law, whats wrong?" Rosinante questions as well.

Law stares at him defiantly.

"Im sorry. I really am." He grits out.

What. 

"Law what are you talking about?" Rosinante asks, confused.

"I know you work for the marines but now, because of me, you might not be able to do that because you betrayed them." Law speaks, morose.

Oh. Rosinante suddenly understood why Law was suddenly upset. He hadnt known the extent of the entire fiasco.

"Listen Law, they could fire me and I still would'nt care but that the worst case scenario which isnt going to happen anyway. So please, stop acting like a normal kid, its freaking me out." Rosinante comments honestly.

Law kicks him off the bench. Hurtling himself at him.

They knock the whole table down, but no one comments, not even granny, when they see Law bawling into his shirt.

Later, Rosinante surveys the ship confused, standing at the deck.

Luffy's ship didnt look like an official Marine Vessel.

It was much much smaller than a normal warship given to Vice-Admirals. It was well made, from Adam's wood, but still, it was positively really small. Not to mention it lacked the typical marine seagull on most surfaces. If there wasnt the tiny marine flag stuck to the mast, he wouldnt have recognised the ship as a marine vessel at all.

Not to mention, there were barely any people apart from the crew members he'd met for breakfast. Only a couple of servants, nurses and on deck crew.

"Luffy's not a typical Vice-Admiral, nothing under his command is anything like the normal." Robin comments, walking towards him.

"I can see that." Rosinante agrees dryly.

"He has a special role, assigned from HQ. He isnt given any specific area to overwatch or guard like most Vice-Admirals are. We, his crew, are instead assigned to target specific people, families, crime syndicates, operations, etc. Since we have such an overwhelmingly powerful lineup, we usually undertake these missions without normals marine troops. Also, we are much more covert, with much greater speed than a normal envoy. Perfect for our assignments. Anyway, hiding behind small fries, isnt really anyone's style on this ship." Robin explains.

That actually cleared up a lot of things. How Luffy and his crew routinely seemed to pick off terrible crimals, for one.

"Thats very impressive." Rosinante agrees.

Robin nods.

"So, where exactly is Law, last I saw him, he went off with you and granny." Rosinante questions.

He didnt question Law's choice really. The females must have been more pleasant. Zoro and Luffy kept eying him like a new toy, till Katakuri shooed them off and Smoker took pity on him and offered to update him on the happenings in Marineford and the New World.

"He's with granny in the Library, but before you go to meet them, could you please go meet Luffy first?" Robin replies.

Rosinante nods, absentmindedly moving towards Luffy's cabin. 

His disaster magnet obviously decided to strt working then.

He smacks his head on the doorway, tries to grab the door handle to stop himself from falling, rips the handle, falls anyway.

Robin kindly stiffles her chuckles as Rosinante sighs and walks away.

Luffy gets off from a call the moment Rosinante enters the room. He seemed serious, for once, not even smiling.

"We have a mess waiting for us at Marineford. Akainu is being a shithead. Apparently some things he got to know, and he's convinced to blame you for it. Me and gramps should be able to handle him but you'll need to make sure he doesnt get to know about Law. After thats settled, we can decide what you and Law want." Luffy huffs, ducking under his table to search for something.

"Alright. I understand." Rosinante confirms grimly.

Luffy punches him, grinning.  
"We'll be fine, dont worry too much!"

Rosinante wheezes but doesnt reply, trying to regain his breath after Luffy's friendly tap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this took wayyy too long. It was such a headache to mildly tally ages here and there. ROBIN is BACK. Shes actually pretty young now, about 16 or 17....  
> SQUEAAAL. 
> 
> I LIKE KATAKURI OK.
> 
> Im just sad he wanst with Luffy becoz come ooonn, so cool.  
> So obviously, i had to put him with Luffy in fanfiction.
> 
> Zoro being zoro.
> 
> BTW so much more to come mayn.  
> I have things for germa, ace and sabo and whatnot planneeed
> 
> In the end, I promise ill finish this no matter what. I promise ill finish all my fics, no matter how long it takes....

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I don't know why I'm doing this.  
> How DiD tHis eVeN cOmE tO My mInD.  
> But now,  
> I like the idea too much to give up.  
> Luffy will still be Luffy mind you.  
> Just a marine version, who's a rebel at heart.


End file.
